charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Charming (Disney)
Prince Charming is the love interest and eventual husband of the titular character in Disney's 1950 animated feature film, Cinderella ''and its two sequels. As his name suggests, he is the prince of a far away kingdom, known for his dashing and handsome air. On the night of a royal ball, Charming falls in love with a mysterious maiden. Before he could learn her name, the maiden flees the castle, leaving only a glass slipper behind. The enamoured Charming thusly vows to use the slipper to find and marry his true love. Personality Prince Charming was actually and finally given a true personality in the franchise's final installment. He showed himself to be humorous, vital, and enjoy ballroom dances. He was also revealed to be a romantic, once expressing that all he wants is love as true as the one his parents had shared. His love for Cinderella was so powerful that, little by little, it was able to free him from Lady Tremaine's mind-manipulation spell, and even compel him to jump right out of the castle window to rescue and propose to Cinderella. Though elegant enough both mentally and appearance wise, he appears to be quite a swashbuckler, as shown when he challenges his father, the King, in friendly sword fights, and when he is seen racing on a horse to save Cinderella in ''A Twist in Time. He's also shown to have a rebellious side, in both the original film and A Twist in Time, having disobeyed his father's wishes or orders on several occasions, mostly as a result of his love for Cinderella. Additionally, in the original film, he was shown unamused by his father's attempt at matchmaking when he threw a ball in hopes of having one of the invited, young women catch his son's eye, romantically. As such, he was seen yawning sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and glaring at his frustrated father at the start of the iconic evening. Interestingly, despite his position in power and royal status, he is far from shallow and is shown to be rather accepting of those around him, no matter their position or background, and seems to judge people more on their personalities and overall character. As seen in the original film, none of the women gushing over him caught his eyes. It wasn't until he spotted Cinderella, a maiden wandering aimlessly about the palace, paying no attention to the high profile prince, did he become romantically invested in the evening at hand. As seen in Dreams Come True, he supported Cinderella's wishes to abolish peasant discrimination by inviting the village townsfolk to the king's royal banquet, finding her nontraditional way of doing things perfectly.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Deutaragonists Category:Titular characters Category:1950s characters Category:Official Disney Princes Category:Lovers Category:Romance characters Category:Singing characters Category:Fairytale characters Category:RKO Radio Pictures characters Category:Tall characters Category:Dancers Category:Spouses Category:Characters with hidden real names Category:PNG characters Category:Characters voiced by Don Messick Category:Characters voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes